Fandomstuck: SuperStuck With Fandomstuck
by Je2terUnm42ked
Summary: [FandomStuck!] As the usual, days come and go. Updates begin to, well, do their thing in the Fandomstuck base. All them fandoms together. And then, there's these two. Homestuck and Supernatural. Is this whole demon thing really something to get worked up about? Or is it some kind of kismesis thing Supernatural has yet to find out? [Supernatural x Homestuck] [[Blackrom?/Redrom?]]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fandomstuck fanfic so go easy on me, onegai ^~^ . I also ship Supernatural and Homestuck as redrom and blackrom. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Fandomstuck: SuperStuck with Fandomstuck Chapter 1**

You are the HOMESTUCK FANDOM and you have no idea why you're lying on the FLOOR of your respiteblock, or room, as others call it. Oh, that's right. The uncanny doucheb– pardon, SUPERNATURAL FANDOM, has sprung SALT in your eyes once again.

**Examine Room**

Why are we even– We can always get back to this later. No? Okay. A number of HOMESTUCK POSTERS are scattered around your respiteblock's wall. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for HOROSCOPES AND QUADRANTS. You like to roleplay as other characters in your webcomic and you are VERY GOOD AT IT. Now, where were we?

You grunt as you wipe your eyes hastily with the dark-winged angel looming above you. You grunt upon discovering some of your grey body paint has been smudged away when wiping your eyes and has revealed that PEACHY human skin of yours. You start to tense and shiver but you held your ground for the sake of your moirail, the Hetalia Fandom, who happens to be right by your side when you go halfway on losing your cool. Simply saying you turn sober.

"Demon" Supernatural spat as he raises a foot and presses it onto your chest. You growl in annoyance and, in return, hold a grasp on his foot and try to lift it away. But sadly, you fail. You really want to get this guy back later on. Maybe even in his sleep so he won't know a thing. Or maybe somewhere with a huge crowd to embarrass him.

**Examine Supernatural Fandom **

You examine the fandom who refuses to let you up. He has brown hair and bangs swept to the side. He wears a coat with a lighter shade than his hair which nearly goes down below his knees.

His huge dark feathery wings are spread behind him. Inside, he wears a plain black shirt and jeans. You look back up and examine his eyes. A dark shade similar to those human beings. Looking closer, you can see how they glint with domination and bold defiance. Wait, why were you examining him again?

"For the GOGDAMN hundred MoThErFuCkInG millionth time, I'm a half-troll! NOT a D3M0N!" Even though you're saying these phrases, you can't help but notice the quirk in spelling out the words. Then you remember how all the trolls in your webcomic have different typing quirks. Mhmm. Can't forget that.

"Suuuure, demon. Unless you have anything that proves you aren't" The fandom narrows his eyes and focuses on you. You glare back and recall the differences of a troll and a demon when you watched that fandom's gogdamn show. Yes, you actually watched it. Why? You don't know. Maybe because you wanted to have proof to show that you are not a demon somewhere within the future when Supernatural comes in and bothers you again. Conveniently, it payed off no sooner than a day later.

**Redeem Yourself**

You grudgingly lift your hand and point at your eyes. "Do these look like FUCKING demon eyes to you? Last time I checked, my eyes are neither black, white, red nor yellow!" You yell at Supernatural who looks as if been struck by realization. You grin wide at the dumbstruck fandom and await for his reaction.

"Y-you watched my show?"

That wasn't the reaction you were expecting. You watch as Supernatural lifts his foot off you but keeps his eyes locked on yours. You feel uneasy being under his sight but the question has still been left unanswered. You gulp and try to push yourself up to a sitting position. "Yeah, so?" You answered, altogether raising your eyebrow at the fandom who, yet, hasn't made a move to show expression.

Before you could stand, you are roughly pushed back down onto your back on the ground with someone's grip on your hand. "Why would you watch it?! Are you planning to trick me into thinking you aren't a demon when you're actually one?" Ah, Supernatural has lost it. And so will you in about a minute or two if he doesn't get off you this instant. You growl and try to retract both your hands from the fandom but it was no use.

Supernatural hovered above you while having one leg on either side of you, or specifically saying straddling. He held one hand onto both of your wrists and locked them above your head. His face is contorted into look of anger and confusion as he stares at you from behind his dark coppery bangs. "What the hell was that for?!" You yell at his face. You struggle from underneath him but he refused to let you go.

"Heh. No answer at all, demon?" Supernatural being... Well, Supernatural himself. As annoying as it is, you can't help but grunt outwardly and roll your eyes at his stubborn attitude. I mean, who wouldn't be frustrated by this? You glare back at him and finally..

"I'm NOT a demon! And I actually W4TCH3D your showw because I had nothing else to do and pro8a8ly, I just had to make sure you don't lose your mind into thiinkiing I'm one of Them!" And there goes your weird quirks. Good thing no one can actually read others' self thoughts. Not thinking this through, you lift a leg up from below him and push on his stomach. "Now, get the EvErLiViNg FUCK off me!" You shout. You try to push him away with your foot but some invisible force is pulling a part of your strength away to.

"Don't even think about it" Supernatural's voice seemed to calm down than the tone he used seconds ago. Failing miserably, you give up and slide your leg from beside him. You do the same thing with the other one, having it bent on his left side, or right side, in your point of view. Thus, making the situation more awkward. If you didn't get what I said just now, allow me to rephrase it in a much more... Less complicated manner but nonetheless, a tad bit unpleasant.

**Rephrase in a much more less complicated manner**

You are now laying down with your hands locked on above your head. Your legs are spread wide due to Supernatural having both his legs below your frame, simply saying straddling over you not a minute ago. You were going to have a hard time sliding your leg back under him when his body is too close to yours so you simply put it beside his body and you do so with the other one to make sure it balanced out with the latter.

You didn't realize it until the look on Supernatural's face became slightly pale and had been covered with a light shade of red. You tilt your head in curiosity as to what he might be flustered about. "Awwww, look who's flustered" The edge of your lips begin to spread as a sly grin came upon your face. You are teasing Supernatural and it is entertaining you.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" He yells back at you. He closes his eyes and turns to look away. You snicker from below him and racked your think pan for more things to say. "Don't turn away now. C'mon, you looked so cute" You obviously meant that as a joke. But it came out more of a compliment than an insult to Supernatural's ears when you saw him bite his lip.

Rethinking the phrase you said, you realize it changed Supernatural's actions and he looked in some sort of pain. Or was he resisting? Hold on. Where did you get the idea of him being cute, anyways? Pfft. Like he never was. But the light blush on his cheeks makes you think otherwise.

**Think Otherwise**

What? What do you mean "think otherwise"? You can't simply change a character's thought by words, you know. You are now having second thoughts about Supernatural. What was this? Is this the so-called blackrom? Kismesissitude, was it? Your face enlightens in the rare feeling. The feeling of love and hate combined together. "Hey–"

"What're you guys up to? Fighting again?"

You were cut off when a certain raven-haired female fandom came knocking your door down. Not literally. She wore fake blue ears on a headband, a black shirt with her fandom's character in front, a red skirt, red shoes, white gloves on either hands, and blue lipstick plastered on her lips. She stops in her tracks when she saw the situation you were in. Her eyes widen before she apologizes and hurriedly leaves the room. "Shit..." Supernatural mutters a soft curse and you stare at the door for a moment.

You are Homestuck and you have no idea what your friends will think of you now. Will Sonic tell the others? You hope not.

* * *

**A/N: Is it okay? I don't know if it is. If you guys like it, I can continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Fandomstuck: SuperStuck with Fandomstuck Chapter 2**

You were cut off when a certain raven-haired female fandom came knocking your door down. Not literally. She wore fake blue ears on a headband, a black shirt with her fandom's character in front, a red skirt, red shoes, white gloves on either hands, and blue lipstick plastered on her lips. She stops in her tracks when she saw the situation you were in. Her eyes widen before she apologizes and hurriedly leaves the room. "Shit..." Supernatural mutters a soft curse and you stare at the door for a moment.

You are Homestuck and you have no idea what your friends will think of you now. Will Sonic tell the others? You hope not.

You look back at the fandom straddling you and inspect the position you both were in. It was embarrassing, you admit, but the look on Supernatural's face could not have been better. Thinking quickly, you wriggle your arms to get his attention. He looks at you and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mind if you got off me now or do you prefer being on top of me where others might think of it the wrong way?" Your voice seems to leak sarcasm from it as you imitate his expression and raise an eyebrow. You watch him sigh and, finally, releases your wrists. He gets off you and leaves the room without another word.

You sit up and dust yourself off from the floor. You look at the door Supernatural used and shook your head. "Stupid guy" You mutter and head towards the door yourself to find the Sonic fandom. You walk out and see one long hallway. Beside it are the stairs that lead to the first floor. If you haven't noticed, you have your own respiteblock, or room, on the second floor.

Other rooms are to be located on the other side of the hallway and upstairs. You walk down the hallway and stop in front of the third door on your left. The sonic symbol embedded on the door tells you that this is Sonic's room. You knock three times and stand there when the fandom opens her door. "Oh, Homestuck! Yeah, sorry about barging in on you and Supernatural earlier" She apologizes and rubs the back of her head.

**Convince Sonic**

You shake your head no and raise your hands as if stopping her. "No, you got it wrong! Supernatural was being the jerk he was and sprayed salt in my eyes again. Then he tackled me to the floor" You convince her and hopefully, she gets it. Sonic opens her mouth to an oval shape as if saying "Oh".

She tilts her head at you and smiles. "Okay then. But just in case, I'll knock next time" She winks before closing the door on your astounded face. 'No! She should really understand that I don't like Supernatural! Not a single bit.'

You didn't realize how long you were standing in front of her door until Hetalia walked past you and ended up poking you on your shoulder. "Veee~ Homestuck? Are you alright?" Hetalia placed both his hands on your shoulder and shook you steady. You jolt from the sudden contact and relaxed when you realized the hands were owned by Hetalia. Not some stereotypical paranoid angel who thinks you're a demon.

"Great, just dandy. Supernatural gave me another one-way ticket to Salt Town" You frown upon remembering the stinging feeling on your pupils. You whip around and receive a shoosh pap from Hetalia. "Shoosh there, little one" He coos and continues to pat your head, careful not to touch your candy corn horns. You unconsciously purr at the feeling and thank your moirail after patting your head.

"Geez, Homestuck, I gotta go. I have to meet up with Dangan Ronpa and SnK for some meeting they organized with all the anime fandoms. See you later~" You watch your moirail bounce off your view and you smile. It's nice to have a good moirail as Hetalia. You turn a corner and down the stairs to see what the others are doing.

**Check On Others**

Sherlock Holmes is reading a book on a lone couch, MLP is busy talking to Harry Potter, and there's this other female fandom with a star on her left hand and wears a blue coat. For a minute, you thought Supernatural has gone crazy and cross-dressed as girl. You shiver from the thought and disregard the memory. Delete memory? Hell to the fucking yes.

Ah, now you remember. She's Kuroshitsuji. You recall a time where she tried to get close to Supernatural but he kept his distance away from all the "demonizing", he says. You decide you aren't going to hang out with these fandoms and enter the other room where a couple fandoms were doing their thing. And I mean _their_ thing.

EDM was banging his head back and forth to the loud dubstep that emerges from the stereo he always carries. Gravity Falls is hanging out with Adventure Time who was carrying the map one of them found. You hear MLP shuffle in the room and decide that staying in the other room would be a better idea than staying here. So you walk back to the previous room and sit on a separate couch from Sherlock, assuming that you didn't want to disturb him from his reading session.

But then again, who gave a shit, right? You grab the remote that magically appeared beside you and press on the red button to whirl the television to life. You flip through different channels when you find something that took your interest. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sherlock shake his head, close the book he was reading, and stood up to leave you in piece. You ignore him and entice yourself with the television.

You mute your surroundings and didn't hear the feet walking towards you from behind. You were busy being caught up that the moment you saw the shadow casting over you, you failed to avoid the hands that came down and held a grasp on both of your horns. You jolt up from the sudden contact and bit your lip to calm your nerves down. '_This asshole clearly has no idea how—_'

"So, demon, I heard you got a chance to talk to the infamous Sonic. What did she say? Did she misunderstood?"

You grit your teeth as soon as you recognize the damned voice who was behind you, holding your sensitive spot per se, your horns. You leave his question unanswered and focus on calming yourself down. He notices your unmoving reaction and pulls on your horns to turn your face towards him. _'Crap..'_

**Keep Calm**

"Hey, De- Homestuck, what's wrong with you?" Supernatural cocked his head forward to inspect you closer. To decrease your embarrassment, you close the lid of your eyes and block him out from your sight. But his touch seems to increase your senses. Shit.

You almost forgot what Doctor Who told you. Once you close down one of your senses, the others become powerful. And eyesight is one of them. You open your eyes abruptly and stare at the dark round orbs of Supernatural's eyes.

**And...**

"Are you okay?" The male fandom inclines a few inches away but kept his hold on your really sensitive horns. Really sensitive horns that seems to really turn you on, like, really. Okay, I'll stop. "C-can you get your hands off my horns?.. Hnn, they aren't handle bars to be gripped like that" You gulped and clutched the sofa with your hands as you feel your body get flustered for holding out that long.

"Hmmm... And why should I?" He rubs and twists his grip on your horns. You growl deep and clutch on the sofa so hard, that you may have a possibility of tearing the skin off. '_This bulgesucker is gonna pay_'

**Well... Crap.**

"Nggghh.. F-fuuuck. Stop. Mmm" You curse yourself mentally. Supernatural stares at you wide eyed and his mouth drops a little. You glare at him like you're throwing daggers at a dangerous velocity of speed at him menacingly and bite your lip.

You just _had_ to release those at the perfect time.

_Someone had to tell him either way!_

In that way?

_Shut up! I wouldn't have said it like that if it weren't for him gripping me like a handle bar on a dumbbell!_

Exactly. Take advantage on the situation beforehand, will you?

_Aaaaagh!_

There goes your mind debating over about the case you're in. You don't feel his hands let go, instead, you feel them rub on your horns more as they slowly go up and down. You gasp and turn your head away. "W-what the h-aahh" You moaned as soon as you spoke. Gogdamn troll horns. "Aren't you going to stop?" You took your chance and ask the devil -or angel- himself.

You receive silence as reply. The only noises in the room are emitted from you as you pant. Good thing the others don't hear you. Or do they?

**Jump To Conclusions**

What if they were hiding behind that door and they heard everything? What if they were recording every sound you were making right now and they were going to let Hetalia listen to it and he might think of you the wrong way, thus breaking your moiraillegiance with him?

No. Get a hold of yourself, Homestuck. Of course they won't do that. You were so entranced in the feeling that you didn't feel Supernatural sit beside you and recline his head forward. When you did, you turned your head and found yourself a few inches away from his lips.

Both of you stare into each others eyes without a word. He lets go of your horns and stands up. "I-I have to go" He then speeds walk out of the room and leaves you. You stand up as well and refresh your memory._ Supernatural. Holding your horns. Moaning. _

_..._

...

...

"Wait, what the fuck?!" You grit your teeth as you planted a palm on your face. '_Why- How?!_' You raise your foot and kick the couch several times before calming down. You kick it one more harsh time and proceed to go up your room.

You grumble to yourself and slam the door close as you enter your respiteblock. You are _not_ falling for Supernatural. He stays as your kismesis and always will. Your hatred for him will _never_ vanish.

_You sure about that?_

The little voice in your head says. You nod your head as you scream, "YES!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry if I got any mistakes. My laptop abruptly closed down Mozilla, where I was typing the story down, and I panicked. I opened it up again and checked to restore the previous session and I was BEYOND happy to have it there! You have no idea how happy I am~**


End file.
